Hermanos mayores: Espías y conspiradores
by LiaGD
Summary: Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que una persona tan liberal como James o en cambio otra tan tranquila como Albus podrían llegar a ser similares a unos viles agentes de la CIA...


Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa J..

One shot escrito para el reto del foro "The Ruins", sobre la tercera generación.

**Hermanos mayores: Espías y conspiradores.**

Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que una persona tan liberal como James o en cambio otra tan tranquila como Albus podrían llegar a ser similares a unos viles agentes de la CIA. Se habían convertido en unas malditas marujas, o quizás les habían poseído, que en esto de la magia nunca se sabe. Estos individuos controladores, cansinos y una serie de adjetivos similares habían decidido por cuenta propia convertirse en mis gorilas particulares, ahora tenían el título de guardaespaldas de Lily Luna Potter. La verdad es que al principio la situación no me pareció tan grave pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba tremendamente equivocada, en fin, sin más preámbulos os explicaré por qué.

Flashback.

POV Lily.

— ¡Por fin es viernes! — Se escuchó al fondo del aula cuando terminó la última clase.

Todos nos levantamos del asiento como si le hubieran puesto un arsenal de chinchetas afiladas y dolorosas, salimos pitando de allí.

Me dirijo al Gran Comedor para tomar algo, porque después me espera una larga tarde de preparación intensiva con las chicas y la fiesta de "Las tres escobas", claramente no se puede hacer con el estómago vacío, repercutiría en mis defensas. Cuando me dispongo a entrar alguien me agarra del brazo con sutileza y me para. ¡No hay forma de comer! Luego sonrío, es Jake Jones, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, no le reclamo nada porque está bastante bueno.

— Hola Lils, ¿ésta tarde vas a ir a la fiesta? — Me pregunta con ese tono tan sumamente arrebatador suyo, y claro, pretende que mi cerebro se apareje con mi lengua para formar palabras coherentes.

— Eh... Mmmm... — Soy imbécil. — ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no voy a ir a la fiesta? — Al fin arranco, la presencia de hombres hace que me fallen las habilidades primarias.

— Perfecto, entonces... ¿Qué te parece si te espero en la salida del castillo y vamos juntos? — Me pregunta. Acaba de utilizar la táctica de "sonrisa encantadora para volverte loca", estoy perdida.

Creo que me acaba de salir la risa estúpida a juzgar por su expresión. Cierro la boca, inspiro y hablo, o bueno, balbuceo.

— Si... Perfecto, emmm a las 9. — ¡Al fin una maldita frase completa! Ni que fuera disléxica.

Y nada, que va el tío y me planta un beso en la mejilla derecha, con sonido y babas incluidas. A pesar de eso creo que no me voy a lavar la cara durante lo que me resta de vida, sus babas son tan placenteras... Entonces él se va y yo me doy cuenta de que está medio Hogwarts mirándome como si estuviera perturbada. ¡A ver, que tengo 14 años, no 6! Resoplo indignada y como se me han quitado las ganas de comer por los cotillas estos me voy a mi cuarto a descansar un rato.

POV James.

Después de mi durísima mañana haciendo nada vuelvo al castillo y noto como está el ambiente enrarecido y las miradas se posan en mí. Lo extraño es lo del ambiente, quiero decir, estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo esté pendiente de mí... Ya no me molesta, me doy a mis fans. Aun así pasa algo, y yo como buen cotilla que soy me voy a enterar. Cuando estoy a punto de ir a preguntar una vibración extraña perturba la tranquilidad de mi ser. No es posible.

— Sí tía, como te lo cuento o sea, es que la chica Potter se ha ligado a Jones. ¡Es que, es imposible! Mmmmm iba de mosquita muerta y mírala, ahí, dándose el filete delante de todo el colegio. — Reconozco perfectamente la voz de Melinda, una del grupo de los orcos de Mordor instalado en Hufflepuff. Esa tía siempre me ha parecido insoportable a la par de imbécil, pero está claro que la chica Potter es mi hermana y que Jones es mi peor enemigo.

— ¡Melinda, preciosa! ¿Qué es de tu vida? — Me acabo de poner delante de ella y de su amiga, de esa ya no me sé el nombre, es demasiado horrenda como para tener uno.

— Vaya, vaya... Así que el Potter mayor. Que, ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas? — Me pregunta con un tono repipi que me revuelve un poco el estómago.

— Vamos mujer, no seas mala. Cuéntame ese asuntillo que estabas tratando con eso... ¡Con tu amiga! — Joder, es que es muy fea la tía.

Ambas se intercambian miradas, son de éstas miradas que se dedican las féminas, cargadas de maldad, recochineo y envidia.

— Es muy raro que no te hayas enterado, lo sabe ya todo el colegio. — Empieza a decir sobándose el pelo intentando parecer sexy, aunque obviamente fracasa estrepitosamente en el intento. Me sonríe, enseñándome sus preciosos dientes amarillos llenos de sarro, y al fin me cuenta el asunto. — Pues nada, que antes Jake Jones le ha pedido una cita a tu hermana y se han morreado en frente del Gran Comedor. —

Entrecierro los ojos, cavilando las miles de formas de tortura y muerte que aplicaré a ese maldito Jones. Ignoro a ambos cardos y me marcho a buscar al zoquete de Albus, esperando que él esté enterado y haya tramado un plan de emergencia para salvar a nuestra dulce hermanita de las garras de ese degenerado.

POV Albus.

James me está poniendo la cabeza como un bombo. Ya me había enterado del asunto y sí, yo también quiero matar a ese imbécil, pero con todo lo que grita me está bloqueando.

— James, tranquilo, así no hay manera de idear planes. — Le explico con calma, como intentando adiestrar a un perro rabioso.

Él se cruza de brazos y me dedica un gesto obsceno. Le ignoro, tengo que aliarme con él aunque solo sea por una vez en vida.

— Tenemos que acabar con ese Jones... ¿Quién se cree que es para jugar con nuestra hermanita? ¡Es una cría y el un pervertido de 17 años! — Grita James a los cuatro vientos haciendo que aparezca gente de la nada a curiosear.

Entre esos curiosos estaban Fred y Molly, y a juzgar por sus expresiones estaba claro que se querían unir al boicot contra Jones.

— ¿Sabíais que Jones ha sido el causante de 32 pérdidas de virginidad? — Preguntó Molly con una sonrisa traviesa, era la típica que ponía ella cuando tenía ganas de putear.

— Y... ¿Sabíais que come carne humana y se toma cócteles de sangre con unas gotitas de Ginebra? — Añadió Fred, haciendo que tanto él como mi queridísima prima empezaran a reírse de forma bastante escandalosa.

Perfecto, ahora tenía a 3 James juntos que domar. Aunque la verdad es que la combinación era como una bomba de relojería.

De repente empezamos a idear cosas macabras, planes turbios y complicados que teníamos que llevar a la práctica inmediatamente con el fin de acabar con "El Asaltacunas".

...

5 pm.

— El pasillo está despejado, corto y cambio. — Se oye la voz de Molly a través de un precario Walky Talky.

— Operación acabar con Pedobear en marcha. — En éste caso es James, que está más serio que de costumbre.

Molly y James son los encargados de preparar el terreno, el plan ya está más que claro después de 1 hora y media de "brainstorming". Cada uno se está encargando de una parte del castillo. Fred, en cambio, está negociando con las malvadas amigas de Lily para que la dejen de lado en caso de que el plan falle, así ella se pondrá bastante triste y optará por no ir a la fiesta, esto solo sería un mero plan B, por si las dudas. Y en fin, aquí estoy, dirigiéndome a hablar con Jones de hombre a hombre...

Antes le vi subir a su habitación, así que supongo que estará durmiendo o escuchando música. Tomo el suficiente aire para relajarme, porque estas cosas se me dan muy mal, y entro en el cuarto. El panorama es el siguiente: Él, ese monstruo, está sin camiseta y se ve que es claramente 4 veces yo. ¿Qué sería de mi Lily si estuviera con semejante mastodonte?

— ¡Hey Jones! Tengo que hablar contigo. — Sueno bastante seguro, demostrando una entereza digna de alguien muy distinto a mí, para ser sinceros. Obviamente todo se desinfla cuando él me mira, bastante mal por cierto.

— ¿Qué? — Me pregunta de forma seca y con voz de babuino. Aun sigo sin comprender el por qué de la atracción de las mujeres hacia este tipo. ¡Es muy tonto!

— Es que... Verás... — Me he bloqueado, es tonto pero impone. — Me ha dicho mi prima Dominique que quiere ir contigo a la fiesta de esta noche. — Suelto de repente, dándome cuenta de mi error garrafal. Dominique sin duda es una de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts y cuando empezó a salir con Lysander se produjo un gran descontento en la población masculina del castillo.

Jones se queda en silencio, como si estuviera cavilando ciertas posibilidades. Yo, asustado, espero a que me diga que me lo estoy inventando y estoy a punto de salir corriendo.

— ¡Sabía que estaba loca por mí! — Exclama emocionado. ¡Qué cabrón, iba a dejar colgada a mi hermanita pequeña por otra! Más motivos para odiarle. — Le dices de mi parte que a las 10 iré a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Él se mete en la cama sin darme las gracias y yo me quedo ahí, plantado como un pasmarote.

— Me ha dicho que la tienes que ir a buscar a las 8. Así que ya sabes. — Le digo. Él suelta una especie de gruñido gutural de aprobación y yo salgo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

— El pedófilo ha caído en la trampa, corto y cambio. — Susurro por el walky, y después me pierdo en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

POV James.

Después de mover varios hilos he conseguido que Dominique y Lysander se marchen a Hogsmeade a tener una maravillosa tarde romántica en el salón de té. Me ha costado la paga de un fin de semana, lanzar sonrisas fugaces y arrebatadoras a las féminas que iban a ir con sus respectivos esa tarde al salón, para que cancelaran la reserva...etc. Ha sido una tarea ardua y complicada, pero ha merecido la pena. Ahora estoy en la sala común, esperando tranquilamente a que llegue el momento. Es un plan macabro y oscuro, pero al menos destrozaremos la reputación de ese ser maligno y además Lils nunca se volverá a fijar en él, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Tengo el walky talky apoyado sobre mis piernas y mantengo una sonrisa significativa en el rostro.

Poco a poco se va acercando el momento... Ahora quedan las tres últimas fases del plan: Difundir cierto rumor, seducción e interpretación.

POV Fred.

¡Empieza la fase divertida! Mi día a empezado de maravilla estando con Monique, pero la idea de hundir la existencia de ese pagafantas me emociona. Me da un poco de pena por Lily, mis queridos primos se pasan de sobreprotectores pero yo no soy quién para decir nada. Con una sonrisa de indiferencia entro en la Biblioteca y me dirijo a la mesa del grupo de las cotillas de Slytherin, es hora de actuar.

— Eh Parkinson... ¿Te has enterado? — Pregunto como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo. Sonrío con gusto, ella me tiene un odio acérrimo desde primero, pero cuando se trata de noticias frescas se arrastra hasta las cloacas más profundas con tal de conseguirlas.

— ¿Qué puñetas quieres, Weasley? — No suena muy convincente el tono amenazante, por lo que se incrementa mi sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Sabes que Jack Jones es gay? — Le susurro en el oído. ¡Tiene cerumen, será cerda! Contengo la risa y me hago una nota mental para después mofarme del asunto con James.

— Eso es imposible. — Dice ella, aunque noto que está asombrada y preocupada. Sammy Parkinson siempre ha estado enamorada del fantasma ese, la verdad es que son tal para cual, es una pena que haya roto sus ilusiones y sus proyectos de matrimonio.

— Es más que posible, además... — Hago un gesto dramático, me pongo la mano en la frente y miro al techo con una expresión consternada. Sammy está entrando en pánico.

— ¿¡Qué? — Acaba de gritar. Muchísimo mejor, ahora somos el centro de atención de más de 100 personas.

— Shhhh, habla más bajo, que nos van a oir. — Le digo seriamente, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de morirme de risa. — Se va a declarar a mi primo James a las 8, han quedado en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor... En el retrato y eso. — Le cuento, en plan confidencial. — No se lo cuentes a nadie Sammy, por favor, es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Ella me mira con ojos acuosos al saber que su amor platónico es gay y encima le gusta James, cambia su expresión de corderillo a una vengativa, y entonces sé que el plan está saliendo a la perfección. ¡No me puedo creer que dentro de unos 10 minutos escasos alumnos y profesores sepan la gran noticia!

POV Molly.

Tengo que seducir a Jones. ¡Qué horror! Vale que yo también sea Slytherin pero es que ese tío me cae gordo. Llevo el uniforme colocado con minuciosidad, es decir, con escote. Me he quitado las medias y me he subido la falda. ¡Me doy asco, tengo pinta de Sammy Parkinson! Espero en el pasillo y cuando escucho unos pasos y me viene un olor rancio a colonia Jonísitica hablo muy rápido por el walky.

— James, vete preparándote. Esto será rápido. Corto y cambio. — Escondo el walky y pongo una sonrisa dulce y falsa.

Él pasa a mi lado pero me ignora completamente y entonces me dispongo a actuar.

— ¡Yuhu, Jackie! — Le digo en tono repipi para llamar su atención. Él se gira y me mira sorprendido.

— ¿Hola, qué quieres Weasley? — Me pregunta confundido, yo ensancho la sonrisa y me acerco a él caminando despacio y de forma sugerente, mientras juego un mechón de mi cabello pelirrojo.

— Nada... Es solo que tú... — Me pego a él y entonces le miro diréctamente a los ojos. — Eres tan guapo Jackie. — Susurro y pongo ambas manos en su pecho. — Tienes unos músculos tan sexys... — ¡Qué horror, me quiero morir!

El parece que se ha quedado trastornado, y siento como si se le estuviera haciendo la boca agua. Cuando está a punto de besarme me separo y me agacho, sacando de una de mis botas un pequeño tarro de poción rosada.

— ¿Ves esto, Jackie?... Cuando estés con la chica que te guste tómatelo y ella caerá rendida a tus pies. — Le guiño un ojo, indicándole algo así como "tómatelo la próxima vez que nos veamos" y me voy corriendo.

Fase de seducción completada con éxito. Me voy a colocar el uniforme en un periquete al baño y voy a ver el espectáculo.

POV Jack.

¡Qué cosas más raras me están pasando hoy! Observo el tarrito que me ha dado la Weasley y sonrío con maldad. ¡Si me tomo esto Dominique caerá a mis pies! Llego al retrato de la señora esa gorda que canta mal y le miro con cierta repulsión. Queda un minuto y Dominique tiene fama de ser ultra puntual, así que abro el recipiente y me lo tomo.

POV James.

— Lily te espero fuera, no tardes. — Me ha costado mucho convencerla para que me acompañe a hacer nada, y eso que queda una hora para su tórrido encuentro con Jones.

Sonrío con maldad y salgo por la puerta de la sala común. Él está ahí, me mira, y entonces me doy cuenta de que el filtro de amor ha hecho efecto.

Todo pasa muy rápido, Jones intenta violarme pegándome contra la pared, empiezan a aparecer manadas de gente para ver si es verdad lo del asunto de su homosexualidad. Albus, Molly y Fred se están descojonando a unos metros de mí y el punto fuerte es cuando entra Lily en escena y empieza a gritar cosas sin sentido.

¡Todo ha salido como yo quería, aunque Jones me acaba de chupar la cara!

— ¡Que alguien me lo quite de encima, por favor! —

POV Lily.

— Y eso ha sido todo. — Concluye Albus contándome el maquiavélico plan que se organizaron.

James, Fred y Molly están sentados en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, asustados por las maldiciones que suelto por la boca de forma incosciente.

Yo camino en silencio, estoy a punto de explotar de rabia. Suspiro y les dirijo una mirada de odio.

— Tenéis 10 segundos para huir o sino os mataré. — Susurro con maldad.

Ellos se levantan asustados y corren con todas sus ganas.

— ¡Vámonos Jack, que aun llegamos a la fiesta! — Él está sentado en las escaleras, tiene la mirada perdida. Parece ser que los efectos no se le han pasado del todo.

— Pero James... — Dice de forma trágica, me acaba de cortar el royo.

Yo me limito a tirar de él hacia la salida del castillo. Jack susurra el nombre del cafre de mi hermano y yo, enfadada, solo puedo pensar en que tengo unos hermanos mayores espías y conspiradores.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! Sí, sé que es un desvarío total de mi cabeza pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido... He intentado darle un punto cómico a la historia, siento si no ha quedado demasiado presentable. Saluditos y gracias por leer :)<p> 


End file.
